londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of Mayors of Chelsea
This is a list of people who held the office of mayor of the Metropolitan Borough of Chelsea. The ofice was created in 1900 and abolished in 1965. * 1900-1901 Earl Cadogan * 1901-1902 Major William Fountain Woods The Times, 10 November 1901 * 1902-1903 Major William Fountain Woods (second term)The Times, 11 November 1902 p.12 * 1903-1904 Major William Fountain Woods (third term)The Times, 10 November 1903 p.11 * 1904-1905 James JefferyThe Times, 10 November 1904 p.6 * 1905-1906 William John Mulvey''The Times, 10 November 1905 p.7 * 1906-1907 The Hon. William SidneyThe Times, 10 November 1906 p.9 * 1907-1908 The Hon. William Sidney (second term)The Times, 11 November 1907 p.12 * 1908-1909 Rev. H R GambleThe Times, 10 November 1908 p.8 * 1909-1910 Christopher HeadThe Times, 10 November 1909 p.8 * 1910-1911 Christopher Head (second term)The Times, 10 November 1910 p.8 * 1911-1912 Frederick John WelchThe Times, 10 November 1911 p.7 * 1912-1913 Frederick John Welch (second term)The Times, 11 November 1912 p.13 * 1913-1914 Frederick John Welch (third term)The Times, 11 November 1913 p.4 * 1914-1915 Rev. Robert Hudson ''The Times, 10 November 1914 p.4 * 1915-1916 Rev. Robert Hudson (second term) The Times, 10 November 1915 p.6 * 1916-1917 Rev. Robert Hudson (third term) The Times, 10 November 1916 p.12 * 1917-1918 Rev. Robert Hudson (fourth term) The Times, 10 November 1917 p.3 * 1918-1919 Rev. Robert Hudson (fifth term) The Times, 11 November 1918 p.5 * 1919-1920 Ernest Burrell Baggallay The Times, 11 November 1919 p.20 * 1920-1921 Johnson E Jefferson Hogg The Times, 10 November 1920 p.14 * 1921-1922 Johnson E Jefferson Hogg (second term) The Times, 10 November 1921 p.12 * 1922-1923 Johnson E Jefferson Hogg (third term) The Times, 10 November 1922 p.7 * 1923-1924 Johnson E Jefferson Hogg (fourth term) The Times, 10 November 1923 p.14 * 1924-1925 Sir Albert Gray The Times, 11 November 1924 p.16 * 1925-1926 Alfred Charles Seton Christopher The Times, 10 November 1925 p.16 * 1926-1927 Charles Blackstone Clapcott The Times, 10 November 1926 p.10 * 1927-1928 Charles Blackstone Clapcott (second term) The Times, 10 November 1927 p.10 * 1928-1929 Charles Blackstone Clapcott (third term) The Times, 10 November 1928 p.14 * 1929-1930 Lady Margaret Percy Phipps The Times, 11 November 1929 p.8 * 1930-1931 Lady Margaret Percy Phipps (second term) The Times, 11 November 1930 p.10 * 1931-1932 Lieutenant-Colonel Samuel Boyle The Times, 10 November 1931 p.9 * 1932-1933 Lieutenant-Colonel Samuel Boyle (second term) The Times, 10 November 1932 p.8 * 1933-1934 Lieutenant-Colonel Samuel Boyle (third term) The Times, 10 November 1933 p.16 * 1934-1935 Lieutenant-Colonel Samuel Boyle (fourth term) * 1935-1936 Lieutenant-Colonel Samuel Boyle (fifth term) The Times, 11 November 1935 p.19 * 1936-1937 Lieutenant-Colonel Samuel Boyle (sixth term) The Times, 10 November 1936 p.9 * 1937-1938 G F Wilkins The Times, 10 November 1937 p.9 * 1938-1939 G F Wilkins (second term) The Times, 10 November 1938 p.22 * 1939-1940 Lady Clare Isma Hartnell Lady Clare Isma Pierrepont http://www.thepeerage.com/p23835.htm#i238346 * 1940-1941 Lady Clare Isma Hartnell (second term) * 1941-1942 * 1942-1943 * 1943-1944 * 1944-1945 Major Gerald Alfred ThesigerTHESIGER, Hon. Sir Gerald (Alfred), Who was Who http://www.ukwhoswho.com/view/article/oupww/whowaswho/U169739 * 1945-1946 Major Gerald Alfred Thesiger (second term) * 1946-1947 H G Evans * 1947-1948 G L Tunbridge * 1948-1949 G L Tunbridge (second term) * 1949-1950 * 1950-1951 * 1951-1952 Captain R L Edwards * 1952-1953 * 1953-1954 Miss M K Cook * 1954-1955 G Edmiston * 1955-1956 * 1956-1957 Arthur J Sims * 1957-1958 Basil Futvoye Marsden-Smedley * 1958-1959 Basil Marsden-Smedley (second term) * 1959-1960 Katharine AclandKatharine Acland, thepeerage.com http://thepeerage.com/p3167.htm * 1960-1961 Katharine Acland (second term) * 1961-1962 * 1962-1963 Vice-Admiral John Walter Durnford * 1963-1964 Lady Heath * 1964-1965 Earl Cadogan (grandson of first mayor) References Category:Lists of London mayors